Amy's off to Hogwarts
by percypotterchronicles
Summary: Amy is really upset when she find out her best friend Lily POtter wont be going to secondary school with her. But what happens when she gets a letter to go to a magic school...that Lily happens to go to? (I suck at summerys) PLEASE COMMENT


*Hi this is my first harry potetr fan fic...

PS: check out my percy Jackson/Kane chronicles fan fic...i try to update regulary

******Chapter 1 schools out **

** I sat in Mrs. Leaches 5th year class. it was the last day of school and i was super excited. I couldnt wait to start secondary school next year. people say the food is much better, and the teachers are much nicer. my foot tapped the ground as my teacher droaned on about staying safe during summer holiday,good luck next year blah blah blah. my best friend, Lily Potter was looking at the teacher with a dazed expression. i knew she was daydreaming. Lilys mind often wandered. **

** i stared out the open window as a gust of wind flew in, blowing everyones hair around. everyone shared a collective sigh. the air was sweet with the smell of flowers. the warm air warmed my pale face. suddenly the bell rang. the scrape of chairs could be heard all around the school. i let out a cheer, immediately answered by my classmates. "have a good summer," my teacher said. everyone streamed towards the door. Summer officially started**

** i stood outside the classroom door, waiting for Lily. she walked out and i slung my arm around her shoulders. **

** "ahhh summer," i said. Lily laughed. "yep you've only been talking about it since the first day of school." i made a face. "of course...last year here. next year...to secondary school!" i pushed open the door and got full blast of the warm air. kids were running around the front of the school saying goodbye to friends and stff members. Lily and I sat at out usual spot, in the yard. some boys and girls came up and wished us a happy summer holiday.**

** "blimey," i said, "another year gone." Lily noddedd**

** i looked at Lily with a worried expression. she usully talked a mile a minute. but the last couple days, she was being more quiet then ive ever seen her. "whats wrong Lil?" i thought she would say something then. she hated it when i called her Lil. but, she didn't even look up. i sighed.**

** "come on Lily. somethings wrong. you can tell me. im your best friend." she looked at me and mumbled something. i furrowed my brow. "what?" she sighed "im...," she started. i fake punched her shoulder. "come on Lily...spit it out." she took a deep breath and said, "i'm not coming back next year...im going to a...boarding school." **

** i felt hurt. we've been talking about going to school together all the way. then she just droops the leaving bomb. i jumped up. "you couldn't tell me this earlier?" she drooped her head. i suddenly felt bad. maybe she didn't know that she was leaving until recently. i sat back down and put a hand on her shoulder. " im sorry Lily...when did you find out?" she looked away like she couldn't look me in the eye. "i've known for...for...ive always known. my name was put on the list when i was born. my mum and dad went to that school too...so do my brothers," she paused to see my reaction**

** i knew that her brothers, James and Albus went to a different school, but i didn't know lily was supposed to go too. "so," i started. "you knew all this time since ive known you, and you just...decide to tell me...the last day of school we will ever have together?" my face burned. i was mad at her. she kept this secret too long. i saw my moms car and i muttered "i have to go Lily...bye," the i rushed off, leaving Lily sitting on the yard. i ran to the car and got in. **

** "did you have a good last day?" my mom asked. i just sat. my mom looked back at me, a look of worry on her kind face. my mother was the nicest woman i knew. she was someone i could talk to at home, snce i had no siblings. **

** I just sat there and did my best smile i could conjur up at the time. "Mum...im fine," she saw the look on my face and knew better then to ask questions. she just drove quietly while i sat in the back, thinking about Lily. **

** it wasn't the best start of holiday ive ever had.**

**please comment**


End file.
